For the love of a Princess
by Mei Zhen
Summary: When her race claims Trance back,the crew learns about her life and nature... and maybe the deepest secret of her existence.What will Harper do when she is taken away from him?(TranceHarper)
1. The way back home

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me... except the people from Trance's race that I made up just so that the story would fit. :) I actually posted this on the Andromeda Message Board veeery long ago, and I thought I would put it here as well. It was from a challenge that wanted a character death... but of course, in my mind everything takes a new twist. ;)  
  
Original date would be 22-04-03, but it doesn't matter. This was of course before World Turns all Around her and the discoveries. Sort of slight AU... but maybe not? ;) Enjoy! Kuddos, Mei Zhen  
  
FOR THE LOVE OF A PRINCESS  
  
'' Hold on to me, love.You know I can´t stay long.  
  
All I wanted was to say was I love you and I´m not afraid.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?''  
  
Evanescence poetess, 'Fallen'  
  
-Dylan!-Beka called from the pilot seat.-We are having a problem with the slipstream!  
  
-What is it?-he answered.  
  
-We are...being sucked off it by a force of some sort.-Rommie answered.- I can´t evite it, Dylan. I´m sorry.  
  
-Never mind, Andromeda, we´ll meet our persecutors and make them explain themselves.  
  
-I would just shoot them.-Tyr said.  
  
-That´s why you are not in charge.-Dylan answered.  
  
-Dylan...-Trance started.-I know a force powerful enough to do this to us...even the purpose.But I think that when they ask you to, you should leave. They have no intention to hurt you.-she looked concerned and hurt.  
  
-Are you hiding something, Trance?-Dylan asked.  
  
-Of course she is, you dummy...-Beka told him.-And it´s not new, you know...  
  
Trance just licked her lips and looked at her companions. She gave Dylan a knowing look and rushed to machine shop and leaned on the wall. She felt a warm tear run down her cheek and felt a hand wipe it away.  
  
-Now...what has Tyr said to you?-Trance looked up at Harper and smiled. He would never demand an explanation for this...Maybe it was the only thing...- I think Tyr and I will have a talk...  
  
Trance stared laughing and tried to forget about the secret... 


	2. Forever may not be long enough

FOR THE LOVE OF A PRINCESS  
  
'Forever may not be long enough for my love  
  
I have a will but I'm lost inside your time  
  
If you could, would you come with me to the other side?  
  
Forever may not be long enough  
  
Forever may not be long enough  
  
Forever may not be long enough for this love '  
  
The Mummy Returns,Earth Marvel Movies, Volume 3.2   
  
Trance returned to Command Deck with Harper once Dylan wad been kicked out of the slipstream and they had a clear signal from a nerby planet. It shone in every colour, glittering in the dim light of the universe.  
  
-We should go to greet them and demand an explanation...-Dylan stated.  
  
-And maybe aske them to join the Commonwealth, huh?-Beka teased.  
  
Trance shrugged and headed towards the Eureka Maru to sort her things out.As she walked away, the others, stunned by her silence started giving each other puzzled looks.  
  
-Ok, Tyr!-Harper said, as he turned to face the huge nietzchean-What have you done to her now!?  
  
-Me???-Tyr defended himself.-It was Dylan!  
  
-Me???  
  
-Aw, come on guys stop it!-Beka cut them.-Listen, Trance seems affected by this planet and we must respect her silence. If needed, she will tell us everything, if not, we´re fine, ok?  
  
She headed towards the Maru as well and Rommie folllwed her. Tyr sighed and looked at the pannels again.  
  
-Dylan, we recieve a message from the planet.-he informed.He pressed a button and a screen appeared.A golden woman with blue dreadlocks stood there.She smiled seeing Dylan and the others.  
  
-I am Evanesdalya.I have been sent here to recover an important member of our society.Will it be possible for me to speak to her?I beleve her human name she has taken is Trance Gemini.   
  
Aboard the Maru, after launching, Dylan was still as pissed as before.  
  
-And when were you going to tell us about your race? Tyr has checked their weapons, and let me tell you they have somehow managed to find something more powerful than the nova bombs! They could blow us up with a thought, Trance!  
  
-I know...But they will join the Commonwealth and share their knowledge, if you agree to their conditions.You heard Evanesdalya.It´s a little price to pay for a great alliance.  
  
-YES BUT YOU DID NEVER SAY YOU WERE A PRINCESS!!!  
  
When Dylan yelled, Beka smacked Harper on the back of his head.  
  
-Owwww....  
  
-The last time you give anyone pet names!-she hissed.  
  
She landed the ship on the planet and met Evanesdayla, who awaited them outside a bright purple building.  
  
-I hope your journey was pleasant, princess and beloved friends from the Commonwealth.  
  
-Yes thank you.-Harper said abruptly. The woman eyed him deeply, frowned a bit and then smiled at Dylan.  
  
-Please, be welcome to out planet.The king awaits you, and he is very interested in your offer of joining with other planets.  
  
-King?  
  
-Tyr, be nice.  
  
They entered the huge building,and were met by thousands of glittery people of many colours and smiling fondly at them. A big party had been thrown since the Seekers had informed they found the princess, and now she and more keepers of the peace were there, they were even happier,if possible.  
  
The king was unmistakable.He had moon white skin that shone silver under the light.He had an aura around him that made him special, somehow.He greeted Trance and went up to Dylan, and politely lead him to a room to discuss their future alliance with the Commonwealth.  
  
-Ahem...-A voice called behind the rest of the crew.Tyr turned around to see an indigo man offer him his hand.-I am Ithilion Larethian,pleased to meet you.  
  
Tyr looked at his hand and then at him, but did not shake it.He looked at Beka waiting for a signal and she laughed.Rommie politely shook his hand and paid attention to him...because the others seemed to rather dislike him. Specially Harper.  
  
-May I ask more about you,Mr. Larethian?-Rommie said.  
  
-I know about you, Andromeda Ascendant.You are a treasure of the CW.-the avatar blushed (if that is possible in AIs)-so I guess I should tell you.- he leaned closer to her,like if he was about to reveal an important secret.- I am Trance´s fiancé.  
  
Harper´s eyes shot open and Beka and Tyr had to drag him away before he did something he could regret.   
  
-...And as far as I´ve found out, if the king died, Ithilion would be his heir in the throne.As long as he marries Trance, of course.She is the real heiress, as she is the youngest.-Rommie informed once the party was over.  
  
-In other societies the elder brother gets all the blames and all the prize...  
  
-But not in this one, Tyr.Their technology, way of life and knowledge is far superior that every other race.Even the perseids.-Rommie answered.  
  
-The king seemed troubled.-Dylan pointed out-I think he regrets having Ithilion in his family soon.He did not seem fond of him at all.  
  
Trance entered the large room they had been assigned and sat down in a faraway sofa, not even greeting them.  
  
-Hey, Xena! We need you here!  
  
-Harper, shut up!  
  
Trance raised her eyes to her friends and they noticed she looked scared and concerned.She gestured to the few bags they carried.  
  
-I hope you are ready.You´ll be leaving tomorrow.  
  
And with that, she went to sleep.  
  
*****   
  
The morning after Dylan and Beka were packing the last things in the Eureka Maru and Tyr approached them carrying some presents from Trance´s people. The captain, as ever, was happy, because the king had decided to join the CW sometime soon. Rommie checked all the systems were alright, and then decided it was safe to go on board.  
  
-It´s still difficult for me that they wanted Trance so badly.-Tyr comented.-Is there a reason why she is special?One of her brothers or sisters could easily take her place on the throne?  
  
-Tyr, each family is a world...-Beka said.She then noticed the morning was too quiet-Hey wait...Where is Harper?  
  
*****   
  
Trance, inside the building,sighed seeing her friends left.It was time to face her fate,because everything else had been a dream,a nice dream,but that was all. She had to stay and face...death.So that his father could pass her power to Ithilion and let him choose his real wife. She was the last one, so she was the one fated to pay for the other´s mistakes.None of her brothers or sisters had succeded in finding a partner, and so she had to open the way to her race, letting them have another family ruling them.  
  
The king approached her from behind. She didn´t hear him, but she knew he was there.  
  
-You don´t have to do this...-he whispered telepathically.   
  
She didn´t answer, but faced Ithilion, who pointed the nova-bomb gun at her. It held the force of a small black hole,fit more than enough to kill...a star. Trance lowered her head and listened to the other´s thoughts. Her family regreted the traditions,the guards felt sorry...and Ithilion wanted to shoot so badly. She suddenly sensed one more mind around ,too quick and lively to be caught easily...  
  
-Your time has come,princess.-Ithilion murmured.He pulled the trigger, and a flash of light crossed the room.But at the same time, from an upper balcony someone jumped and intercepted the shot.  
  
-NO!  
  
-HARPER!!!-Trance yelled, as she rushed to his limp body.  
  
The guards dragged Ithilion away, who kept staring at Harper in disgust and rage.The king was fed up with him and ordered them to get him away from the room at the moment.  
  
Dylan and the rest of the crew had finally found their way towards them, after getting lost in the palace for so long.They stared at the scene before them for a moment.Then Tyr turned to Ithilion, screaming and complaining, took his gun out and shot him.He stood there limp, but Tyr knew from Trance that he was not dead.Damn.  
  
Beka rushed to Harper and Trance, who couldn´t stop crying and calling him in her own language.  
  
-Mye melme...Harper...  
  
Beka examined him and took his pulse.Then her eyes went blurry and she sobbed.  
  
-He´s dead, Dylan.-she whispered.-That #### bastard killed him!-Tyr held her as the others approached them, and Rommie ran all her scans through him searching for any tipe of signal.But there was none.  
  
-His body is untouched...But the energy has been drained away from his body somehow...-she informed.  
  
-It´s the effect our novas have on humans.-Trance said in between sobs. Everyone was feeling teary and wrecked. The light in the deepest darkness was gone... 


	3. Eternal Light

FOR THE LOVE OF A PRINCESS  
  
''If you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won`t leave me alone...''  
  
Evanescence, ''Immortal songs'', V3.  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since Harper died. Trance`s race had signed into the Commonwealth, but Trance hadn`t been there herself. She had locked herself inside an empty mausuleum with Harper`s body and wouldn`t let anyone in. She cried for days and only came out once a day to see the others. As the days passed, she seemed every time less desperate about it, and the last day Dylan`s crew had stayed in her planet, she went our of the room with a flashing smile.  
  
Beka had known Trance since a long time ,and by then knew that if Trance smiled, there was still a door to a perfect possible future;She tried to erase part of the pain and foccus on not making his sacrifice useless.Everyone else would fight to the death for what they believed in. Just like him. And she`d make sure he wasn`t let down.  
  
They had returned to Sinti, the new Commonwealth central planet, but without Trance.Her misterious smile and happy eyes left them all surprised, because, how would you feel if your best friend had died?  
  
-I'll meet you in the reception party-she told them.  
  
Tyr wouldn't just let her go without asking...normally. But although it was nearly impossible for a nietzchean to regret the death of a kludge, even a friend, he seemed to be more calm and less suspicious. Rommie, on the other side, had acted completely human to this. She asked Trance about everything and it was clear she would have been very pleased to have her engineer back. But all the physic laws defied her and she knew it was impossible, at least for a human.  
  
When Dylan thought about all of this, about the events that had passed over the last two weeks, he awaited at the door of the reception with Rommie.  
  
-She has arrived.-the AI woman informed him.-Trance is here to greet us in the name of her people officially...  
  
-Finally...-Dylan sighed.-But even an alliance with a powerful planet is not enough to pay the loss of a friend.  
  
-I thought the Commonwealth was the most important for you...-Tyr said sarcastically, as he appeared behind Dylan with Beka.  
  
Dylan was about to retort when Rommie informed him the perseids would have a hell of a fright if he started a conflict at their party. Even if it was a ''friendly'' one.  
  
-Hello...-Trance greeted, looking at them with a bright smile. They had all dressed up for the occasion, and Trance wore a strange dress from her people that softened her features so much they could finally see purple Trance behind that golden skin. For the first time since she ''changed'' she looked in peace, more with herself than the rest of the world, because there was still work to do.  
  
Dylan, Beka and Rommie smiled softly and expressed they were glad to see her again, because it hadn`t been a long time...but the situation made it look like ages had passed. But Tyr wasn`t so soft.  
  
-How`s your fiance?-he asked.-The guards told me he was here.  
  
The captain , the AI and first officer went as pale as snow, and as cold. But Trance still smiled, with that strange glow in her eyes.  
  
-The fact is...I wanted you to ask that.-she admitted.- I am glad to inform you...the wedding will be carried out as planned.-the crew freaked out completely-. But not quite the same...He has been having some problems.  
  
-What with!?-Tyr yelled ,in rage.-With the fact he killed Harper!? Or because he wanted to take over your race in an act of egoism!?  
  
-I agree to that, Trance! How can you...!?-Beka said.  
  
-He`s had problems with...wall crossing.  
  
-WHAT???-the others said.  
  
-It`s one of the powers my race has.-she explained with a smile.- He...was accustomed to going into rooms through the door. I had to get accustomed to that to, at first...-she looked at all of them.-He hasn`t yet, so he is very...visible.  
  
And through the crowd he came. The first sign they had of him was the extremely bright hawaiian shirt and the jumpy walking. And the toolbelt. And the spiked hair.They were taken by surprise by the new white hair and golden skin, but the blue eyes were unmistakable.  
  
-It defies every law of physics...-Rommie started.  
  
-As if I cared...-Beka answered.-HARPER!!!  
  
The Andromeda crew rushed to him and they squashed him in between them in a huge family hug. No-one was quite sure about how he could be back, but not like if they really cared...Harper was back!  
  
-Eh, eh!-he started-Ugh! I cannot breathe!Tyr you`re squashing me and Rommie is hellover hard! We`ll choke Beka! Dylan! Help!!!  
  
The whole reception stared at them now, because they were happy, lively...and hellover noisy! They all pulled away from each other and everyone looked at Harper and his new way of being. Dylan grabbed Trance`s arm softly and pulled her a bit away from the others.  
  
-Trance...How did you do it?-He looked at the others.Tyr was lifting him like if he were a teddy bear, while Rommie ran all her scans through him and Beka just lost control and jumped around.-He was dead!  
  
-Well...-Trance said with her most misterious voice.-I never said I was alive either...  
  
THE END 


End file.
